Barney y Sus Amigos
'' Barney y Sus Amigos'' (Translation: Barney and His Friends) is the Spanish dubbed version of Barney & Friends. It began airing in 1995. It is shown in many Spanish-speaking countries, and in the United States on PBS Kids Sprout's On-Demand service. Opening Titles Season 1http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/File:Season2.pngSeason 2http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/File:Season3.pngSeason 3http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/File:Season46.pngSeason 4-6http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/File:Season78.pngSeason 7-13Add a photo to this gallery 'Episdeos' Season 1 #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #El tesoro de Barba Arcoiris #??? #Turnándose es fácil aprender #??? #??? #Feliz cumpleaños Barney #??? #La Tierra es nuestro hogar #Mamá Gansa #Seamos amigos #Me encantan los insectos #Cuando yo crezca #Los cinco sentidos #??? #??? #Vamos de campamento #Buenos modales #Carnaval de números #El mundo de la música #El doctor Barney #Uff, que día #Hogar dulce hogar #Hola México #Todos son especiales Season 2 #El otoño #??? #¿Puedo ayudarte? #Rojo, azul y círculos #Honk, honk, se ha perdido un ganso #??? #Puedo hacerlo #Adultos por un día #Dibujos animados #El cumpleaños de Baby Bop #El circo #Mis juguetes favoritos #El dentista me hace sonreír #??? #Una aventura de la imaginación #El zoológico alfabético #Diez toneladas de diversión #Una sorpresa muy especial Season 3 #Shawn y los frijoles #Zapatos, zapatos y más zapatos #Hay un lugar para todos #Quisiera ser bombero #De compras para una sorpresa #Ya está el pan #Dos es mejor #Escuela nueva #Adopción #Colaboradores #La mascotas también saben amar #??? #Hogares para animales #Un día lluvioso #Safari #Trenes #Autos #Barco a la vista #??? #Aviones Season 4 #El primer día de clases #El carnaval de los niños #Centavos, centavos y más centavos #Es divertido tocar el tambor #Los relojes tic-tac #Esperando al Sr. MacRooney #Construyendo juntos #Es una tradición #Consejos para estar saludable #Juguemos a la pelota #??? #La cacería del oso #??? #Arboles magníficos #Diversión y limpieza #??? #Todo mezclado #El es mi hermano, ella es mi hermana #Había una vez un estanque #La granja de la abuela Season 5 #¡Leer es divertido! #Cambiemos de lugar #Seguridad ante todo #Círculo de amigos #Tú eres lo máximo #La banda de Barney #Tienes que probarlo #Colores y más colores #¡Hola amigos! #Los siete días de la semana #Tesoros escondidos #Una bienvenida real #Dulce como la miel #Lo primero, es lo primero #La visita de la tía Raquel #Los días lluviosos son divertidos #Despacio, que tengo prisa #La importancia del nombre #Un ratón muy especial #Un paquete de amistad Season 6 #Usa tu imaginación #Pequeños insectos #Los abuelos son fantásticos #¡Hora de almorzar! #Un día soleado, y nevado #El arte es importante #Cinco formas de divertirse #Cuenten conmigo #¿Quién es quién en el zoológico? #Un cumpleaños muy olé #El ejercicio es excelente #Cepíllate los dientes #Una pequeña Mamá Gansa #Buen trabajo #Hogar, dulce hogar #¿Cómo crece tu jardín? #Tú puedes hacerlo #Aquí vienen los bomberos #¡En sus marcas, listos, fuera! #Tú eres especial Season 7 #Todos Abordo! #Arriba, Abajo y Alrededor #Buenos Modales #Mascotas #Un Montón de Cajas #Alto, Siga #Rojo, Amarillo y Azul #Juega Haciendo Ejercicio #¡Toca la Trompeta! #Un Nuevo Amigo #¡Números! ¡Números! #¡Adentro y Afuera! #¡Primavera es Diversión! #Juega con Cuidado #Tres Líneas, Tres Esquinas #Carnaval de Bicicletas #Éste es un día Feliz #¡Mi Familia y Yo! #Splish! Splash! #La Fantástica Casa de BJ Season 8 #Una fuente de diversión #Dentro y Fuera #Compartir es Genial #Ven Gatito, Gatito #Érase una Vez #¡Hace Calor! ¡Hace Frío! #Un Perfecto Día Morado #Día y Noche #Toquemos el Piano #Esto es la Amistad #Vamos a Contar #Un Pequeño Gran Día #Un Mundo de Amigos #¿Quién es tu Vecino? #Cuadros y más Cuadros #Vamos a Pasear #¡Eso me hace Enojar! #El Cumpleaños de Barney #Que Comience el Espectáculo #Como en Casa, en el Parque Cast *Barney (La Voz de Barney) - Jose Carlos Moreno (1994-2002) and Ruben Cerda (2002-present) *Baby Bop (La voz de Baby Bop) - Elsa Covian *B.J. (La voz de B.J.) - Lobegami Santini *Riff (La voz de Riff) - (unsure) Category:Dubbed versions